


[Banner & Wallpaper] Living in the Second Verse

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [31]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner & Wallpaper for the fic tittle "Living in the Second Verse" by MK_Yujji for the 2015 Marvel Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banner & Wallpaper] Living in the Second Verse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MK_Yujji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/gifts).



> Mk_Yujji: I hope you like them, it was such a pleasure working with you again :D
> 
>  **Artist/Reader Note:** This is a continuation from another story, and I must say you have to read it to understand a little bit this one, but you won't regret it. The first story is awesome and this one from what _I_ was able to read. OMG! That is all I have to say. 
> 
> **Note:** Warnings are only for the art, please read the warning on the authors fic before reading. Also, at the moment there is no link to the story, but will add once is available.

  
[](http://imgur.com/kH0fIlj)   
  
  
[ ](http://imgur.com/zIBwNIZ)  



End file.
